<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In his eyes by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507354">In his eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布屈有一雙漂亮的藍色眼睛。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willard Christianson | Matt Warner/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In his eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If ’You are Butch Cassidy,aren't you?’ on the premise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布屈有一雙漂亮的藍色眼睛。<br/>
不，那時候他還不叫布屈，還只是個年輕的小夥子，單純的羅伯特‧帕克。麥特永遠記得多年前的那個夜晚，當他在酒吧裡慶祝賽馬比賽的勝利時，他就注意到有道眼神一直在注意著自己，他用餘光稍微注意了一下，發現是個男孩，看起來無害且友善的青年，似乎很想要和自己搭話的樣子。那有什麼不好呢？於是麥特拿起了他的威士忌，走到了那個男孩的桌旁，開始和對方聊了起來。<br/>
麥特一邊說著話，一邊認真的看著對方那雙炯炯有神的雙眼，深邃的藍色眼瞳就如同廣納一切的蔚藍海洋，哪怕他其實根本沒親眼看過大海的樣子，但他卻從青年的眼睛中感覺到了海洋的美麗，就彷彿所有一切值得活著的事物，都容納進他的眼睛裡（“Everything worth living for.Is there, in his eyes!”）。當得知對方的家鄉同樣和自己是猶他州時，麥特更加開心了，而那個青年也一樣在臉上嶄露出笑容來，在那短暫的一瞬間，兩人的關係變得更加的密切。<br/>
「我是羅伯特‧帕克。」青年向麥特說出了自己的名字，他的雙眼散發出異樣的光芒來，彷彿像耀眼的太陽一樣，幾乎要刺傷了他的眼睛，卻使得麥特仍然目不轉睛的注視著對方，「很榮幸能認識您。」<br/>
「我也是，孩子。」麥特笑著說道，並且握緊了對方朝他伸出來的手。<br/>
於是當晚，麥特不只慶祝了屬於自己的勝利，也一併慶祝了自己與羅伯特那新友誼的開始。</p><p>自從經歷了數次的竊盜行為，讓羅伯特認為自己也該取個慣用的假名，好讓自己的家族不會因為自己的名字而帶來麻煩。<br/>
「那麼日後我該怎麼稱呼你呢，孩子？」麥特困惑的看著對方。<br/>
「卡西迪吧。」思考名字並沒有花男孩太多的時間，他露出微笑。<br/>
麥特早已經在之前聽過這個名字，當兩人在柴火旁吃著剛獵到的新鮮晚餐，羅伯特就有提及過他的導師，那個教導他使用槍枝以及所有一切的人。<br/>
他一邊聽著，一邊嚼了嚼嘴裡的鹿肉。麥特無法否認，他打從心裡有點羨慕那個羅伯特的導師，見證了一個男孩如何成長為一個可以獨立自主的男子，尤其是對方一提及到導師，雙眼就像高掛在天空的星星一樣，閃爍著愉快的光彩來，這讓麥特不由自主的笑了出來。想必他一定很喜歡那個人吧，他在心裡這麼想道。</p><p>卡西迪並不喜歡喝酒，也不喜歡玩牌，當麥特和麥卡蒂與酒吧裡的其他人一同喝著烈酒，一邊用手上的撲克牌賭博時，男孩只是替即將融化的燭火換上了新的蠟燭。麥特注意到對方反常的安靜，並沒有多說甚麼，只是往自己的賭注上多加了一美金。理所當然的，慣於打牌的他獲得了這一場的勝利，麥特將桌上的錢都收進了袋子裡，並且朝坐在一旁的卡西迪露出得意的笑容，而對方只是回以一個淡淡的微笑。<br/>
「真特別。」當麥特再度點了一杯威士忌，往自己的嘴裡倒去，男人吹了一聲口哨，「難道你不想嘗試看看嗎？」<br/>
「再看看。」卡西迪只是無奈的看著對方因酒精而紅掉的臉和耳根。<br/>
酒醉的麥特早已搞不清楚自己正在做什麼，他只是一直勸說眼前的男孩將玻璃杯中的液體給喝下，就算只喝個一口也好，然後他就看見卡西迪喝下一口威士忌時那皺起眉頭、一臉嫌棄的表情。<br/>
「這是長大的味道。」在其他桌喝得爛醉的麥卡蒂走到他們這桌來，然後用力的拍了拍卡西迪的背部，「你遲早都得接受的。」<br/>
麥特似乎非常認同的樣子，他用力的點了點頭，並且又喝下了一杯酒。</p><p>麥特與卡西迪總是會一起慶祝彼此的生日。<br/>
在他們認識的隔年，麥特提及到自己的出生日期為四月十二日，而卡西迪則露出訝異的表情，「我是十三日生日，怎麼這麼恰好。」男孩如此說道。<br/>
於是兩人在四月十三日的夜晚，拿著一大筆錢請了酒吧裡的每個人一瓶酒。麥特攬住男孩的肩膀，和對方一起哼著由鋼琴彈奏出來的旋律，一邊隨意的唱出祝福彼此生日的歌詞，這是卡西迪第一次露出開心的笑容，當他喝下了好幾杯的威士忌，於是兩人就這樣度過了愉快的夜晚。<br/>
後來幾年的生日他們差不多也是這樣度過的，偶爾有閒錢會送彼此一些精緻的小禮物。當麥特從卡西迪手裡收到了一把看起來頗為精緻的來福槍，男人呆愣的看著這份小禮，又抬起頭看著對方，男孩只是笑了笑，「這可不是用偷的。」他補充說道。</p><p>於是那把步槍變成了麥特的愛槍，他甚至還替它取了個可愛的小名字。<br/>
某一天下午，麥特和麥卡蒂帶著卡西迪正準備要獵捕遠方的野兔，當成他們的下午茶，槍的主人突如其來的將愛槍交給了贈禮人。<br/>
「我猜你應該沒試過。」麥特輕輕的拍了拍卡西迪，「試試看，你會愛上的。」<br/>
已經成長為男人的卡西迪有些慌張的接下了那把步槍，他困惑的把摸著來福槍上的所有零件，然後又舉起了步槍，就像是在對待平常使用的柯爾特一樣。<br/>
「布屈（Butch）。」麥特忍不住笑了出來。<br/>
「什麼？」正當卡西迪扣下了板機，槍的後座力使得對方露出難受的表情，他坐在地上，看著遠邊的動物們因為槍響而嚇的四散各方。<br/>
看著這一切的麥卡蒂只是放聲大笑著。<br/>
「屠夫（Butcher），是我替這把槍取的名字。」麥特也跟著一起笑出聲來，這讓卡西迪有些害臊的放下了槍來，「不過看起來完全相反啊。」<br/>
麥特只是扶著對方，並撿起槍來，和麥卡蒂尋找起下一個有動物們所在的土地。<br/>
也自從那個時候開始，兩個大男人時不時會在酒吧裡提及這件事，一邊喝酒一邊開起卡西迪的玩笑來。<br/>
「算了，隨便你們。」事發者像是感覺到了自己顏面盡失，摀住自己的臉。<br/>
不知不覺間，麥特就改口叫卡西迪為布屈了。</p><p>也不知道是從什麼時候開始，那個曾經還是男孩子的羅伯特‧帕克蛻變成了喬治‧卡西迪，最後成長為如今眾人皆知的布屈‧卡西迪。<br/>
麥特看著對方和那個名為艾爾茲‧雷的新朋友，在同個牧場工作的牛仔，兩人愉快互動的樣子，只是有些感慨的笑著。他沒有意識到時間過的如此之快，曾經還跟在自己後頭的男孩子原來已經是個大男人了。<br/>
甚至也沒有意料到對方之後的發展。<br/>
強盜團的開創、成長與殞落，以及布屈與夥伴前往南美、多年後死於異鄉的消息。<br/>
麥特看著手上的報紙，沉默的低下頭來，只是為了不讓家人看到自己落下的眼淚。</p><p>「布屈。」<br/>
1937年，年邁的威拉德‧埃拉斯圖斯‧克里斯汀森… …不，真正的麥特‧華爾納，那個老人只是輕撫著自己當年留下的報紙，上頭刊登著自己老朋友的照片，他露出哀傷的表情，呼喚了一聲對方的名字。<br/>
他早該知道自己和布屈‧卡西迪在多年前就已經沒有緣份可續了。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>